Nuestro exclusivo hilo rojo del destino
by CloudyTime
Summary: Cuando te conocí, supe que mi vida había cambiado para siempre. Pero fue el tiempo a tu lado el que me hizo entender que tu presencia se volvía esa fortaleza de la que tanto me jactaba, tu amor incondicional fue ese velo de seguridad que siempre me acompañaba. Pero para entenderte tuve que perderte, y nunca me podré perdonar todo el daño que te he hecho.
1. A tu lado el orgullo no existe

A pesar de ser obvio, dejo por aquí el descargo de propiedad. Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, y esta historia es realizada sin ánimos de lucro, solo el fin de entretener.

* * *

A tu lado el orgullo no existe

* * *

"_Mucho me lamento éste amor que siento,__deberías de notar con facilidad la luz en mi trasfondo y cómo mi voz sale casi musical; porque de entre todos, tú siempre serás mi persona especial..."_

* * *

Las órdenes habían sido claras aquel día. Entrenen sin descanso, hasta que sientan que hasta el más minúsculo e insignificante músculo de su cuerpo les renegara el movimiento. Parecía que el capitán Levi se había levantado de mal humor aquel día; por lo que lo hizo evidente para todos aquellos desdichados que conformaban el grupo de sus subordinados.

—Vamos holgazanes, que aún no han hecho nada como para que se anden lamentando—gruñó el azabache acosando con su mirada atemorizante a cualquiera que demorara más de dos segundos en reanudar la práctica de resistencia física.

Sobraba decir que a estas alturas la legión de reconocimiento no contaba con una gran cantidad de integrantes, por lo que era reducido el número de novatos que eran espantados por el capitán de hosco comportamiento; mientras que los más experimentados se limitaban a cumplir sus órdenes aunque en su mente maldijeran hasta el cansancio.

Si bien Mikasa le guardaba un poco más de respeto después de la valiente actuación de Levi en el rescate de Eren de la desgraciada de Annie; aun así por vestigios de resentimiento o mera costumbre la morena continuaba proporcionándole descalificativos mentales referentes a su pésimo carácter y a su risible estatura. Pero ciertamente respetaba su autoridad y se dedicaba a seguir sus órdenes, puesto que no le costaba ningún trabajo hacerlo.

En el caso de Armin, él sólo intentaba hacer sus actividades lo suficientemente bien como para evitarse un regaño desproporcionado por parte de su superior. Y al mismo tiempo buscaba mantener un perfil bajo, ya era evidente que el capitán andaba de un humor de los mil demonios y él no quería ser quien pagara el pato.

Eren era otra historia, él no sólo bufaba irritado por los gritos innecesarios de su capitán, sino que también se cuestionaba la finalidad de ese estúpido entrenamiento. En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con nimiedades deberían de estar buscando la forma de encontrar a esos malnacidos bastardos de Reiner y Bertholdt y hacerles pagar caro por su traición a la humanidad.

Cabía mencionar que desde hace un buen tiempo, el joven de intensos ojos verdes se encontraba irritable, permanentemente preocupado e incluso susceptible. Razones por las cuales había gritado a Mikasa más de lo acostumbrado y hasta había llegado a zurrar a Armin por la intervención de éste a favor de la asiática. Vamos, su mal genio había llegado a tanto, que hasta se le había ocurrido desafiar a Levi en más de una ocasión, ganándose un buen golpe por parte de éste, así como una cena de menos.

Tan sumidos en su trabajo estaban, que pocos de los presentes notaron la ruidosa presencia de la científica de la legión, que hasta el regreso de Erwin fungiría como comandante. Nadie se explicaba cómo ésta podía guardar algún resquicio de felicidad aún en momentos como estos; pero internamente muchos agradecían su actitud ya que mejoraba aunque sea un poco el deprimente ambiente.

La castaña se dirigió directamente a Levi que se había detenido para tomar como puerquito del día a un pobre infeliz que había cometido la osadía de tropezarse con los pies de él y manchar un poco sus zapatos de tierra. Por lo que el castigo impuesto era el de hacer setenta flexiones mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que no volvería a ensuciar a su capitán por sus estupideces.

—Enano, puedo notar que hoy te levantaste con un humor de perros—señaló con algo de burla acomodándose un poco los caídos lentes. Al instante el hombre retiró la vista del novato, para clavarla en su compañera, aún más enfadado por la manera tan poco respetuosa de ésta para dirigirse a él.

—Cuatro ojos apestosa, por lo menos ten algo de decencia y respeta mi autoridad—gruñó con fastidio acortando la distancia que lo separaba de ésta. No obstante, la mujer no se sintió para nada intimidada por el tono de advertencia que el hombre delante de ella imprimía en sus palabras, y cómo si no le hubiera dicho nada colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de él haciendo hincapié a su notable diferencia de estaturas.

—Pero si hasta yo que uso lentes puedo notar que eres un enano…y encima gruñón—estalló en risas al detectar el aura negra que envolvía a Levi. Por lo que sabiéndose en peligro dio un hábil salto hacia atrás para evitar el manotazo que éste planeaba darle para quitársela de encima. —Bueno como al parecer tu no planeas quitar el dedo del renglón, supongo que haré uso de mi gran autoridad como comandante y…—el hombre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, como diciendo _no te atrevas..._

Aunque evidentemente esto le importó un soberano carajo y continuó con el anuncio.

—Les estoy dando el día para que hagan lo que mejor les parezca—hizo una pausa intentando ignorar la mirada de muerte que le obsequió su compañero y prosiguió—aunque les recomendaría descansar después de la friega que este hombrecillo les hizo pasar y para que se preparen hasta que se le ocurra ponerlos a limpiar de nuevo el castillo—terminó con el anuncio, y al fondo se escucharon grandes suspiros de alivio, así como que uno que otro sonido de un cuerpo golpeándose con el suelo debido al cansancio.

De manera trágica, la espalda de la mujer sufrió un escalofrío debido a un profundo gruñido proveniente del intimidante hombre a su lado. Y como era obvio, ésta se apresuró a buscar una rápida ruta de escape, que pudiese asegurar la continuidad de su vida ya que ahora tenía a un muy enfadado capitán tras ella. Soltó un chillido y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, con el azabache pisándole los talones, jurándole un mal rato debido a su falta de respeto.

Armin dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción y Mikasa permaneció en silencio. Eren solamente observaba la curiosa escena de la mujer siendo perseguida por el rabioso capitán, preguntándose qué tan ridícula podía volverse la situación. Pero se sintió genuinamente sorprendido cuando la mujer corrió hacia él, y se puso detrás de él como si planeara utilizarlo de escudo humano.

—¡Eren!, con la correteada casi se me olvida…—chilló la mujer algo jadeante, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al furioso moreno que se dirigió hacia ella sin parecer importarle que tendría que pasarle por encima a Jaeger para darle su merecido, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se escondió tras Mikasa, agradeciendo la mirada asquerosamente peligrosa que ésta le dirigió a Levi cuando éste planeaba hacer lo mismo que con el otro—cuando se termine la comida, por favor ven a mi laboratorio para realizar un experimento que he traído en mente éstos últimos días—después de gritar eso, la mujer de nuevo huyó despavorida, lanzando tierra a sus espaldas al sentirse casi capturada.

—¡Argh maldita mujer del demonio!—rugió el otro quitándose con asco la tierra de su antes impoluta camisa.

Después de que el par se perdiera a la lejanía, muchos se dieron el lujo de reírse de la escena tan surrealista que habían presenciado. No era común que el capitán Levi perdiera el temple de esa manera, pero suponían que el estar bajo el cargo de Hanji lo irritaba lo suficiente como para permitirse perder los papeles y a ésta le divertía en sobremanera joderle la existencia al capitán.

—Por ahí dicen que los que se pelean, en secreto se aman—murmuró por lo bajo el rubio del grupo como si temiera que el azabache de mirada terrible lo escuchara y lo hiciera comerse sus palabras junto con algo de tierra.

Aquella aseveración llamó la atención de Eren, que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a dar su opinión.

—Armin…eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida y me sorprende viniendo de ti porque eres muy inteligente—indicó con mal humor el castaño.

—¿Qué?, pero si es la verdad Eren, es de dominio popular…—

—¡Ya sabemos que la gente es estúpida!, no es ninguna buena referencia el ganado que vive entre los muros—escupió con molestia el chico.

Algunos de sus compañeros alertados por el bullicio entre los dos jóvenes, se aproximaron para meter las narices. Siempre era una buena oportunidad para fastidiar un poco al chico titán, o de perdido se conformaban con llevarle un poco la contraria.

—¡Te equivocas Eren!, en mi pueblo todos lo decíamos y era tan cierto que aquí estoy…mis padres antes no se soportaban—indicó Sasha, a la vez que se palpaba la chaqueta del uniforme para buscar el pedazo de pan que había robado en la madrugada.

—O podemos recordar cómo se lleva Jean con su madre—secundó Connie, ganándose un buen golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza por parte del aludido.

Todos los presentes asintieron ante la veracidad de las palabras, pero desde luego que Eren no estaba dispuesto a reconocer que eran buenos argumentos. Para él esos eran chismes de rancho.

—¡Esas son puras necedades!, ya se querían desde antes…y bueno pues la madre de Jean no le queda de otra que quererlo, aún y con su horrible cara de caballo—rebatió con burla el castaño disfrutando de la cara de profundo disgusto de Jean.

—¡Repite eso suicida!—desafió el otro empujando a un lado de mala manera a Connie para acercarse de manera amenazante al chico de los ojos verdes.

—¡C-A-R-A D-E C-A-B-A-L-L-O!—deletreó el joven importándole una mierda si se armaba camorra o no, siendo que parecía que disfrutaba del espectáculo.

—Ahora si sacaste boleto…—gritó el otro golpeando con fuerza el pecho de Eren echándolo hacia atrás, siendo respondido al instante por la misma acción, pero potenciada.

Esto se estaba poniendo bueno, tanto que hasta Sasha y Connie se estaban compartiendo algo del pan robado para disfrutar el espectáculo. Jean se armó de valor para lanzar el primer puñetazo hacia Eren, y cuando éste iba a impactar exitosamente con su cara, de pronto una pierna le hizo perder el equilibrio fallando en su intención, para después golpearse de lleno el rostro contra el piso.

La convulsiva risa de sus compañeros lo hizo enfurecer más y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con nadie menos que con Mikasa, que lo observaba con seriedad desde arriba; mientras que con habilidad detenía el puño de su hermano adoptivo. A Jean se le fue alma a los pies y sintió hervir dentro de él aún más ganas de sacarse el coraje de los celos a golpes con Jaeger.

No obstante la azabache tenía otros planes, por lo que de un movimiento rápido, soltó el puño del incrédulo Eren y luego sin más dilaciones lo subió a su hombro cargándolo como costal de papas con asombrosa facilidad, después de todo no es la primera vez que lo hacía. Las risas de los demás se duplicaron, ahora siendo alimentadas por la ridícula posición del chico titán, al que siempre la pelinegra lo protegía.

Eren comenzó a arder de rabia, y las orejas se le colorearon de la vergüenza. Cuando los demás pensaron que la cosa iba a terminar con Mikasa retirándose con el chico a cuestas, se llevaron una sorpresa al verlo forcejear con brusquedad. Esto le complicaba bastante la tarea a la joven, por lo que se detuvo para intentar afianzarlo mejor, pero para su sorpresa él aprovechó esto para hacer palanca con su cuerpo y tirarlos a los dos al suelo.

Desde luego, todos los mirones corrieron en tropel para no perderse nada de la discusión que se veía pronosticada. El muchacho se levantó al instante con tal ira, que ni siquiera se preocupó en ayudar a levantarse a su hermana adoptiva ni preguntarse si se había lastimado al recibir ella de lleno la caída.

—¡Maldición Mikasa!, ¿Qué mierda te sucede?—rugió el chico mientras se sacudía sin verdadero interés la ropa, más bien como una acción para controlarse al ver que no había nada por ahí que pudiera patear o golpear para librarse un poco de su furia. — ¡Ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber si me quiero liar a palos con alguien o no!, maldita sea soy un hombre adulto… ¡no tu puñetero hermano menor o tu hijo!—la adolescente de cabello negro lo observó compungida desde su posición, deseando que el arrebato pasara pronto.

Era tanto el escándalo, que el resto de la legión se acercó a escuchar con preocupación, mientras que las mujeres observaban con pena a la chica en el suelo; los hombres le dirigían miradas llenas de indignación al chico por gritarle de esa manera a Ackerman.

Y había una de las chicas que con consideración a la naturaleza conciliadora de ella, no pudo evitar querer entrometerse para abogar en favor de la joven.

—Eren…por favor tranquilízate…—pidió Historia a espaldas de Mikasa.

—¡Y una mierda!, ustedes no se metan en dónde no les llaman—ordenó importándole un carajo que le había hablado de manera grosera al ser más encantador del planeta, y completó la acción amenazando con la mirada al otro rubio que también buscaba interceder.

—¿Cuántas veces he de repetírtelo para que lo entiendas?, ¡no necesito ni quiero tu protección, deja de actuar como una hermana sobreprotectora!, no somos nada como para que te sientas obligada a hacerlo—la miraba con una cólera que hizo estremecerse de arriba abajo a la aludida— estoy harto de repetirte lo mismo hasta el cansancio, ¡es mi puta vida!, te recomiendo que te consigas la tuya para que así dejes de entrometerte en la mía…—y así como era de explosivo, y con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada por tanta mierda junta, se dio la vuelta alejándose del lugar.

_Horror…_

Después de semejante espectáculo, nadie tenía tan pocas entrañas como para poder reírse. Apenas terminándose la discusión, Historia y Armin volaron hacia la chica en el suelo para ayudarla a levantarse, pero fueron apartados por un débil ademán por parte de la azabache. Que se las arregló para levantarse por sus propios medios, aunque evitando apoyarse en su brazo derecho; un detalle que bajo la vista de águila de Armin, no pasó desapercibido.

Y sin que nadie se atreviese a decir nada, o tuviera tiempo para decir algo; la chica comenzó a caminar con la clara intención de alejarse de las miradas de compasión por parte de sus compañeros.

Cuando Jean intentó acercarse a ella, y fue secundado por Historia, ésta comenzó a correr para que no vieran su rostro tan pronto a las lágrimas. Detestaba que la gente sintiera lástima por ella, y ésta no sería la primera vez que la buscaría. Al menos retirándose, Mikasa tenía la esperanza de poder conservar con ella un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba, así como algún vestigio de su amor propio.

_Orgullo no, porque tratándose de Eren, no podía tener eso que muchos protegían hasta con uñas y dientes._

Si bien la asiática se las había arreglado para desaparecer con asombrosa facilidad, el otro chico aún se podía distinguir a la distancia. Por lo que con renovados ánimos de darle una verdadera paliza al infeliz ese, Jean emprendió camino hacia el titán cambiante. Sin embargo, fue detenido por su capa con rapidez.

—Déjame Armin, voy a darle la pelea que tanto buscaba a ese bastardo y juro que le tiraré todos los dientes de su malnacido rostro malagradecido—gruñó con indignación el castaño, queriendo apartarse del rubio, pero éste no cedió pese a la violencia de sus ademanes.

—Por favor Jean, así como es de estúpido e impulsivo Eren no entenderá razones, déjame hablar con él—pidió con tranquilidad el muchacho.

—No quiero que entienda nada, quiero sacarle toda la mierda de su cuerpo, y luego obligarlo a que se vaya arrastrando a pedirle perdón a Mikasa—rebatió el chico con una sonrisa sádica.

Todos los presentes tragaron con incomodidad, preguntándose quien se atrevería a darle un poco de razón a ese chico.

—Jean, creo que deberías de hacerle caso a Armin, a pesar de que si se merece una paliza Jaeger, como anda ahorita de rabioso, la paliza la vas a recibir tú y no va a servir de nada—acotó Connie queriendo dar un argumento de peso a favor del rubio, aun a sabiendas que se ganaría una discusión con el otro.

—¿Pero eres tan caradura de pensar que ése infeliz me va a ganar?—reclamó indignado por la sugerencia.

—Bueno si me pides la verdad…—a éstas alturas nadie dudaba del poco instinto de conservación que tenía el joven de cabeza rapada, por lo que la chica rubia del grupo se apresuró a interceder.

—Jean, por favor deja que Armin arregle esto…nadie duda de tu fuerza, pero Armin lo conoce desde niño, él podrá manejar mejor esta situación—las palabras de Historia tuvieron el efecto deseado, Jean se sintió tan confundido por los encantadores ojos suplicantes de la rubia, que no le quedó otra que aceptar su petición.

—En un momento vengo chicos—indicó el genio de profundos ojos azules, dirigiéndose al trote hacia dónde su amigo se perdía en la lejanía.

En los pocos pasos que llevaba el castaño después de alejarse, aún no había tenido tiempo suficiente como para relajarse, pero se sentía un poco más calmado después de poder exteriorizar su gran molestia. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba, porque una amigable discusión se había tornado tan ridícula y había terminado de esa manera.

—¡Eren espérame!—la voz de su entrañable amigo se escuchó a sus espaldas y el aludido se detuvo sin pensarlo. El rubio lo alcanzó pronto y cuando éste se puso a su lado, el castaño reanudó su marcha ahora acompañado hacia los árboles que se alzaban a pocos metros de ellos, pero ciertamente sin mucho interés de llegar ahí.

—Armin…¿vienes a regañarme por lo de Mikasa?—preguntó con algo de fastidio el joven, deteniéndose frente a un árbol que se le antojó cómodo por su sombra y se sentó en el pasto recargándose en su amplio tronco. El genio lo observó por un momento, y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado, estirando las piernas frente a él dando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

— ¿Crees que deba de hacerlo?—indagó con seriedad aún sin mirarlo. Sabía que su amigo era un hueso duro de roer, y a lo largo de estos años pensaba haber recabado suficiente experiencia respecto a la manera de abordarle; había entendido que si querías que Eren cambiara su punto de vista no servía de nada imponerle otro, sino hacerlo reflexionar.

Eren permaneció en silencio, en honor a la verdad…la respuesta de Armin no se la esperaba. No hubiera sido la primera vez que discutiera con el mismo debido a sus fuertes altercados con la morena. Sabía que planeaba algo, pero por ahora había conseguido sembrarle la duda y lo había obligado a rememorar los minutos anteriores.

—Mikasa es demasiado asfixiante, ya le he dicho demasiadas veces que no me gustan sus comportamientos sobreprotectores y me hace el aprecio del perro—gruñó el castaño revolviéndose el cabello con frustración.

Su interlocutor lo observó de soslayo y se apresuró a contestar.

—Bueno Eren, eso no es algo nuevo pero… ¿era necesario que le gritaras de esa manera delante de toda la legión?—respondió algo incómodo.

El chico tragó un poco, sintiendo una punzada de culpa en su estómago.

—Ella siempre se las arregla para dejarme en ridículo delante de los demás, no creo que a éstas alturas a ella le interese el público presente—respondió intentando sonar seguro de sus palabras, aunque la verdad era que ni el mismo estaba ya tan conforme con su explicación.

_Tal vez si se había pasado un poco de la raya…_

—Bueno, pero las intervenciones de Mikasa siempre son movidas por la preocupación que siente por ti, no con la intención de humillarte o dejarte en ridículo—señaló Armin clavando su mirada en el césped, sentía que tal vez estaba revelando demasiado.

Ante éstas palabras un vacío se hizo presente en el estómago del joven titán, y a su mente vino el recuerdo del momento en que durante su juicio le echaron en cara que casi había matado a su hermana adoptiva y cómo prueba le había dejado un profundo corte en su rostro. Se había sentido tan apenado en ese instante que había buscado el rostro de ella entre la multitud y ésta se apresuró en esconder la herida en proceso de cicatrización con su cabello.

No sabía cómo había olvidado la sensación de culpa que le daba ver ese recordatorio de su falta de control en el rostro de su amiga. Y ella nunca se lo había echado en cara, de hecho siendo sincero, ella nunca le había reclamado ninguno de sus maltratos, solamente lo reñía cuando hacía alguna estupidez. Aunque forzosamente ésta tenía que haber puesto en peligro el bienestar físico de él, para que realmente le llamara la atención.

El rubio lo observaba con disimulo, las muecas preocupadas de Eren le daban la idea que comenzaba a entender lo que estaba queriendo decirle. Sonrió en sus adentros, a su parecer si había cumplido la meta de hacer reflexionar a su querido amigo.

— ¿Soy una mierda no es así?—musitó el chico con el ánimo por los suelos.

—No digas eso…no es verdad—replicó Armin con una leve molestia—sé que de todos nosotros tú has sido el más afectado con la traición de Reiner, Bertholdt y…Annie—expresó arrastrando el último nombre intentando ocultar su afectación—pero lo que si te puedo pedir es que pienses un poco más las cosas antes de hablar; Mikasa y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, aunque obviamente ella lo demuestra de una forma diferente—puntualizó logrando que el chico de los ojos esmeralda se girara a mirarlo con más atención.

—Ella sí que demuestra su preocupación—murmuró con el vago intento de sonar sarcástico, aunque evidentemente no le fue muy bien.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea malo Eren… ¿alguna vez has notado como es la personalidad de Mikasa?—preguntó el genio con tranquilidad. El otro lo observó como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Bromeas?—no obstante la mirada seria de su amigo lo instó a responder su pregunta—sí, es bastante silenciosa, se podría decir que si no la conocieras bien pensarías que no tiene emociones—explicó desviando la mirada.

El rubio asintió, para después continuar.

—Entonces supongo que también habrás notado que el único momento en el que demuestra algo de emociones es cuando se preocupa por ti—el chico sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amigo—cuando se trata de ti sufre, llora, se desespera…recuérdalo Eren sólo por ti—guiñó el ojo al terminar su explicación, preguntándose si no había hablado de más. Pero al observar el nuevo semblante de su compañero supo que para bien o mal ya lo había hecho.

Las palabras de Armin fueron un golpe bajo para sus pensamientos, que en estos momentos se encontraban peor que una maraña. Se llevó las manos la cabeza y gruñó.

—Me desquité con ella, por toda la mierda que pasa en mi vida—era evidente su frustración, y aunque el rubio notó que si bien no había entendido del todo lo que le quería decir, lo primordial si lo captó.

—Hey…no te sientas tan mal—consoló dándole unas palmadas suaves en la espalda—somos tus amigos y siempre estaremos ahí para cuando nos necesites—señaló con alegría—y tal vez te ayudaría que pudieras hablar con nosotros de lo que te molesta, al menos Mikasa se sentiría muy bien si te animaras a contarle como ha estado tu día—completó.

El joven castaño lo observó, y para sorpresa de Armin notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañero. Sorprendiéndose por eso último, tal vez al final si había servido de algo ésta plática con él. Recordando algo de repente, el rubio busco dentro de su capa, llamando la atención del chico a su lado.

—Casi lo olvido ten—indicó el genio entregándole un pequeño bote al castaño y continúa con la búsqueda de otro artículo, hasta que al parecer consigue encontrarlo y también se lo da, siendo en ésta ocasión una venda limpia. Eren lo observa interrogante, y a pesar de que el rubio se siente contrariado de decirle para que es, sabía que lo mejor era adelantarle la noticia. —Si vas a buscar a Mikasa, creo que deberías ayudarla con su brazo, creo que se lastimó con la caída de hace rato—explicó el chico en voz baja.

Un sentimiento de culpa se encajó ésta vez en el corazón del hombre de ojos verdes y de inmediato guardó los objetos en su chaqueta. Eren se levantó con presteza y le ofreció la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse, tan ensimismado estaba el otro que aceptó la ayuda y se incorporó rápidamente.

—En ese caso, iré a disculparme antes de que se me vaya el buen juicio—sonrió con debilidad despidiéndose de su amigo, agradeciéndole su ayuda con una palmada en el hombro. Armin se quedó sonriendo bajo la agradable sombra de aquel árbol. El viento soplaba con ligereza y le hacía cosquillas en el rostro con su cabello. Pero el permaneció sonriente, observando como su mejor amigo se perdía a la distancia, pensando en que por primera vez, Eren daba un paso en la dirección correcta…

_La que le llevaría al corazón de Mikasa…_

* * *

¡Hola!

Para quienes me sigan desde antes ya sea por el fandom de Inuyasha o Dragon Ball o simplemente por alerta de fanfiction cambié mi nombre de Whitemiko5 a Milkyshine, puede que resulte obvio; pero igual lo puntualizo. Sentí que tenía que renovarme en algunos aspectos.

Maldición había estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, ya me ando oxidando en eso de escribir. Debo de confesar que he estado demasiado tiempo alejada del anime, no sé, pensaba que había superado mi trauma pero luego llegó Shingeki no Kyojin y valió madre todo.

Bueno, creo que empezaré por decir que esta historia comenzará con género T y próximamente evolucionará a M; así que estén preparados. Es mi primera incursión dentro del fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin, y puedo notar que es relativamente nuevo; no llevo mucho tiempo leyendo el manga ni viendo el anime, así que no puedo estar enteramente segura de estar llevando bien las personalidades de todos, si notan algo por ahí no duden en comunicármelo.

Se los agradecería mucho.

El género es romance y drama. Quienes me conocen desde antes saben que de eso vivo.

Bueno, ahora hablemos de las parejas. En éste fic será simple la cosa.

Eren x Mikasa

Levi x Hanji

Puede que haga referencia a otras parejas, pero ninguna intervendrá con las anteriores, si acaso alguna mención a Petra x Levi, pero pues por desgracia Petra ya está bien muerta, así que ni cómo shippearla con Levi.

Si leyeron hasta aquí les agradezco muchísimo el leerme, y ojalá puedan regalarme unos reviews para saber qué les parece…

Besos…


	2. La calidez de tu cercanía

A pesar de ser obvio, dejo por aquí el descargo de propiedad. Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, y esta historia es realizada sin ánimos de lucro, solo el fin de entretener.

_La calidez de tu cercanía_

_"No serían los ojos más bellos del mundo, pero eran los únicos que anhelaba ver."_

El chico caminaba con tal decisión, que ninguno de los chismosos ahí presentes se animó a siquiera dirigirle la más mundana de las palabras. Evidentemente salvo un joven en particular, que carecía de sentido común, o tal vez era tan solo que su interés en la morocha le había trastornado el cerebro lo suficiente como para no recordarse que era mala idea importunar al castaño.

— ¡Hey suicida!, ni creas que te vas a ir tan tranquilo…—gruñó Jean apresurándose a darle alcance al otro que pasó de él olímpicamente. Así que se sintió lo suficientemente confiado para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa, tuvo éxito porque el castaño se detuvo; con lo que en definitiva no fue afortunado porque instantes después el titán cambiante se giró y le propinó un fuerte empujón.

Con tan mala suerte, que al retroceder el joven de cabello algo extraño, pisó estiércol y sin mayores dilaciones se cayó de sentón ensuciándose con la inmundicia de caballo. Desde luego el chico comenzó a escupir improperios hacia su compañero de escuadrón y a intentar levantarse sin aumentar aún más el deplorable estado de su vestimenta. Dentro de la que cabe, algo de fortuna quedó en el acto, puesto que Eren no permaneció ahí lo suficiente para burlarse de su torpe existencia; y al verse libre del agarre del otro prosiguió con su camino ignorando los berridos del caído y las risas estridentes de Sasha y Connie.

No sabía bien hacia dónde se había dirigido la chica, pero tenía la seguridad desde que habló con Armin que la había hecho buena. Y aunque reconocía que no estaba muy familiarizado con los arranques emocionales de Mikasa, por ser claramente muy raros, si sabía que la morena debió irse lejos; para poder tranquilizarse.

Gruñó por lo bajo intentando hacer memoria, en realidad no había sabido de algún momento reciente en el que Mikasa se hubiera sentido lo suficientemente mal como para huir. Pero sí recordaba que cuando eran niños y llevaba poco tiempo en casa, ésta se sentía muy triste y no era extraño que desapareciera. Después supo que le gustaba subirse al árbol más alto que encontrara y quedarse ahí un rato hasta contemplar el atardecer.

En el peor de los casos, imaginaba que su hermana adoptiva volvería cuando cayera la noche. Pero también presentía que a su regreso sólo se encontraría con su frialdad y decepción. Tal vez exageraba, porque sabía que la chica le tenía mucha estima, y era extremadamente raro que ésta se enfadara con él y ya ni digamos guardarle rencor.

No obstante eso no lo haría sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Permanecer como si nada a sabiendas que la había lastimado tanto emocional, como físicamente. Pateó lejos una piedra que en realidad ni le estorbaba, pero eso le ayudaba a desahogarse. No le hacía gracia recordar que nunca se había disculpado debidamente por la herida en su rostro; sabía que las mujeres le tenían una alta importancia a la belleza de su rostro. Y aunque no pensaba que Mikasa fuera tan vanidosa, si debía de haber resultado aunque sea un poco triste para ella.

Después de al menos media hora más de caminar, llegó a la conclusión de que la azabache no se había detenido y había seguido alejándose, porque le parecía demasiado tiempo para no haberla encontrado. Y aunque estaba decidido a encontrarla así le tomara todo el día, se sintió genuinamente feliz al divisar una delgada silueta en lo alto de un enorme árbol.

Observó durante un momento el paisaje destacado por los sangrientos colores del ocaso, había llegado justo a tiempo. Suponía que a estas alturas la morena debió haber reparado en su presencia por sus grandiosos sentidos de gato, por lo que no se molestó en llamarla. Subió al árbol con rapidez y antes de decir nada, se encontró con la desagradable imagen de su amiga echa un ovillo, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza enterrada entre ellas.

Tragó duro y se sentó con suavidad a su lado en la gruesa rama del árbol. Al cabo de un par de instantes, se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para mirar a la muchacha, y no se sorprendió al encontrarla igual que antes. La recorrió con la mirada, su oscuro y corto cabello cubría por completo su rostro al igual que sus brazos. Advirtió que la bufanda se encontraba desacomodada, y con la mano más segura de lo que realmente estaba la tomó y la empujó entre el hueco que quedaba entre el brazo de la morocha y su cuello con delicadeza.

Mikasa tembló ante el repentino tacto de Eren, sabía que era él porque su masculino olor a tierra mojada lo había delatado, así como el ruido que hizo al subirse al árbol. Había tenido la intención de levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sabía que a éstas alturas sus ojos se debían de encontrar sumamente hinchados y rojos ya que el ardor en ellos se lo indicaba.

Suponía que el chico debía de saber lo que estaba llorando, o que por lo menos lo había hecho, por lo que no le vio utilidad el fingir que se encontraba bien cuando su mismo semblante la delataría. Así que prefirió permanecer oculta hasta que sus ojos se encontraran en mejores condiciones.

No obstante, le intrigaba bastante la presencia de su hermano adoptivo a su lado. No es que pensara que no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero había peleado fuerte y generalmente él después de rabiar de esa manera no le hablaría por el resto del día. Y también el silencio la sorprendía, aunque ciertamente lo agradecía.

Para ella existía una belleza extraña en el silencio que pocas veces compartían. A su parecer el silencio decía mucho más que mil palabras, porque solamente flotaban sentimientos sin necesidad de ser explicados, así en mudo entendimiento…ella notaba la belleza que éste representaba.

No se consideraba una persona totalmente cuerda, porque si le contara a alguien la razón por la que contemplaba el ocaso seguramente la tildarían de enferma. Aunque… ¿quién en la legión no lo estaba?, ¿acaso alguien aún permanecía cuerdo en toda la humanidad?

Por eso disfrutaba del silencio, porque nadie decía nada ni debía dar explicaciones. Tal vez Eren no la juzgara por su extraño pasatiempo, pero no se arriesgaría.

—Mikasa…—llamó el joven de ojos esmeralda. Él sabía que había llamado la atención de su acompañante, aunque no hubiera hecho ningún movimiento que la delatara. Jugó con sus dedos con nerviosismo y tragó el nudo que repentinamente se había creado en su garganta. —Lo siento—soltó el hombre con dificultad, pero no por ello con menos decisión.

A la morena le recorrió un escalofrío la columna vertebral, y antes de pensar alguna otra cosa, casi por reflejo alzó la cabeza deseando mirar la expresión que su amado mantenía.

Ella no sabía, pero el corazón del titán cambiante se resquebrajó en su pecho al ver su rostro manchado. Nunca había visto a Mikasa llorar, al menos no desde que comenzó a vivir con él. Tenía entendido que después de su primera transformación ella había corrido envuelta en lágrimas a abrazarlo. Pero nunca la había visto hacerlo. Quizás no era el hecho de su llanto, sino que él las había provocado con su maltrato y también sabía que era en extremo difícil lastimarla hasta esos niveles.

También le dolía el hecho de la gran sorpresa que embargaba el semblante de su amiga. Porque eso le daba a entender que él no hacía grandes méritos para poder aunque sea, sacarle una sonrisa. Era tanta su insensibilidad que hasta se inquietaba ella por una pequeña disculpa.

—Eren…—musitó la azabache aún sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

El sonido de su voz le resultó embriagador, y en medio de un impulso acercó su mano hacia el cabello de la fémina y pasó sus dedos a través de los cortos cabellos color carbón. Recordaba que le había dicho que se lo cortara para que le fuera más sencillo el entrenamiento; pero ahora se encontraba enfrentado a una sensación de nostalgia al notar la diferencia.

—Tal vez deberías de dejarte el cabello largo de nuevo…—expresó el chico aun acariciando las delgadas hebras. La otra se volvió a sorprender por la sugerencia, y sin poder evitarlo un muy pequeño sonrojo se instaló en su rostro.

—¿Qué tan largo crees que se me vería bien?—preguntó con una oculta animosidad.

—El que tú decidas estará perfecto—completó el joven soltando su cabello. Esas palabras llegaron profundo al corazón de la soldado, sonando como la más hermosa melodía que había escuchado. No es que le molestaran las sugerencias de Eren, pero era la primera vez que tomaba en cuenta su opinión y lo que es más, le decía que así estaría perfecto.

Un fuerte viento pasó entre ellos, a la par que el atardecer se teñía de colores aún más oscuros. La azabache ocultó un escalofrío, pero la acción de afianzar la arrugada bufanda contra su delgado cuello no pasó desapercibida por el chico. Que sin hacer ningún comentario le quitó la bufanda, le borró las arrugas con las manos y después procedió a colocársela de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera soltarla, la mano femenina se prendió de su manga deteniéndolo. Éste la observó con curiosidad, detectando como sus ojos de hielo comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos.

—Gracias—murmuró con una dulzura, que hacía mucho tiempo Eren no escuchaba. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió en respuesta y se acercó más a ella hasta juntar su frente con la de ella.

—Te dije que te pondría esa bufanda las veces que hicieran falta—expresó con suavidad disfrutando del encuentro visual, de esa intimidad que nunca se había atrevido a entablar. Los colores del cielo había pasado y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomarse entre el agonizante vestigio del día.

El corazón de la mujer había redoblado su marcha por tan agradable cercanía, al cabo de unos momentos, cerró los ojos y con delicadeza recostó su cabeza en el amplio hombro de su acompañante. Le agradaba la tranquilidad de ese momento, y cuando Eren tomó su brazo derecho con cuidado, a pesar de la profunda punzada de dolor en éste se dejó hacer sin protestas.

Eren arremangó la manga de la chaqueta con todo y camisa con rapidez. Topándose con la venda en la muñeca que Mikasa utilizaba de manera religiosa desde que la conoce, tenía la pregunta atorada en la garganta; pero decidió que tal pregunta podría esperar para otro momento. Levantó con delicadeza el antebrazo de la chica, localizando un gran hematoma en él, que comenzaba a tornarse morado. Chasqueó la lengua, y procedió a rebuscar los objetos de curación que Armin le había entregado antes.

Abrió el bote de la pomada y tomó una buena porción, para después proceder a untárselo con el mayor cuidado posible en el brazo. Era verdad que a Mikasa le había estado doliendo bastante el brazo derecho. Pero lo había considerado una nimiedad; y la verdad es que apreciaba muchísimo las repentinas atenciones que Eren le regalaba, y le agradecía la delicadeza con la que buscaba curarla. No obstante la verdad era que aunque él hubiera hecho un pésimo trabajo, a ella aún le parecería algo entrañable.

Cuando terminó de ponerle el ungüento, procedió a envolver su brazo con la venda, teniendo atención en que no quedara muy apretada. Una vez que terminó, Mikasa le regaló una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento, y sin más volvió a recargar su cabeza en su cuerpo; decidida a disfrutar lo más que pudiera de su momento de calma.

El sol se encontraba en su punto más bajo, próximo a desaparecer y ambos lo contemplaban con tranquilidad, cómodos con la cercanía y compañía del otro. No obstante, de pronto nació una gran tensión en Mikasa y al segundo se separó de Eren para mirar hacia atrás de ellos. No hubo que buscar mucho, ya que en el suelo se encontraban un par de caballos, con Hanji y Levi alzando la vista hacia ellos.

—¡Pero que ternura!—graznó Hanji jalando del brazo de manera infantil al capitán del brazo, mientras éste los veía con una ceja alzada. Eren sintió como le cayó un yunque en el estómago y se alejó un poco de la morena, observando con miedo a su superior.

—Oye…pedazo de mierda, le dijiste a la loca que la acompañarías a realizar su tonto experimento después del almuerzo, y desde entonces me está incordiando—reclamó fastidiado, ignorando los chillidos de protesta que la científica le dedicó. —Si quieren andar de romance, esperen a la noche, cuando toda la gente decente está durmiendo y ha cumplido con sus obligaciones—completó dándoles una mirada siniestra que les ordenaba bajar.

Sin mayores dilaciones ambos jóvenes aterrizaron en el suelo y se aproximaron con vergüenza a sus superiores.

—Oh vamos Levi…no seas tan duro son adolescentes viviendo el amor por primera vez…—rebatió riendo por lo bajo cuando de repente paró y miró a Eren con un inusitado interés—pensándolo bien nunca me había preguntado cómo se desarrollaban las emociones en un titán cambiante…pensé que solo les daba por volverse más irritables—hizo una pausa acomodándose los lentes comenzando a caminar alrededor de la pareja, para luego regresar al lado del cabo y acercársele para susurrarle algo.—Tal vez debería de estudiar el proceso de enamoramiento y cortejo…con algo de suerte puede ser que ocurra apareamiento y Ackerman quede encinta y pueda estudiar si el poder del titán es hereditario o presentan características particulares—el entusiasmo en la voz de la castaña comenzaba a irritar aún más a Levi.

—Calla lunática, me pones la piel de gallina cuando hablas del mocoso como si fuera una alimaña de laboratorio—expresó con moderado enojo, a la vez que observaba de reojo al par de chicos, que mantenían la mirada clavada en el suelo—si Ackerman fuera alcanzada por la desgracia de quedar preñada, toda la expedición lamentará la pérdida de tan buen elemento, así que por amor a los muros contrólate—ordenó sin miramientos, e indicó al caballo que comenzara a caminar para alejarse.

Hanji lo siguió con la mirada algo decepcionada de las órdenes, sabía que en realidad no tenía que hacerle caso, pero algo le decía que era verdad lo que decía el enano malhumorado; suspiró para relajarse un poco y luego se giró hacia los jóvenes con una sonrisa.

—Acompáñenme, hoy quiero probar que tanto han mejorado tus habilidades de endurecimiento Eren—explicó la científica, bajándose del caballo para caminar hacia un punto en específico del bosque. —Mikasa puedes observar, para que después me des tus opiniones—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si bien aún la calidad del cristal no era la adecuada, Hanji sentía que realmente había una mejora importante en cada transformación del joven soldado. Su condición física parecía mejorar cada día, ya que por lo menos ya no termina tan cansado que cae en cama. Pese a todo la científica se mantenía optimista con la idea que de seguir a ese paso, pronto podrían tener la capacidad de reparar el muro María.

Moblit le recordó que había que hacer una visita a la ciudad para poder recoger los víveres que les son destinados, y para hacer algo de acto de presencia. Después de la coronación de Historia, la gente parecía tenerles más estima que lo habitual, por lo que se podían sentir más tranquilos al respecto.

Partieron al alba, para poder tener luz suficiente para el camino de regreso, era bien sabido que no había problemas dentro de los muros, pero quería ahorrar reservas de aceite para las linternas, y así llevar stock de más para no pasar desabasto fuera de la muralla. Los soldados se mostraban tranquilos, he incluso podía decirse que joviales.

—Eren…¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó la azabache con timidez. Armin sonrió con disimulo, acariciando su caballo para hacerse el desentendido, se podía notar una atmósfera mucho más agradable entre sus amigos.

—Bien Mikasa, descansé bien esta noche—respondió el joven con tranquilidad.

—¡Tendremos comida fresca esta tarde!—chilló extasiada Sasha, siendo secundada por Connie—¡si tenemos suerte quizás algo de carne!—.

—¡Carne!—fue el grito al unísono de varios de la tropa.

—Extraño tanto la carne que estaría dispuesto a pagar con cuerpo a quien me diera carne—bromeó alguno de los reclutas.

—Hans… si no te quieren gratis mucho menos pagarían por ti—muchos se descostillaron de la risa ante esa ingeniosa respuesta; mientras que el aludido se hundía en la vergüenza.

El ambiente ligero se mantuvo a lo largo de todo el viaje, volviéndolo ameno. Al llegar al pueblo no fueron pocos los que se acercaron para intentar cruzar algunas palabras con _la diosa_, como cariñosamente llamaba el pueblo a la rubia de intensos ojos azules. Para la gran alegría de muchos, el comerciante líder de la ciudad ofreció una cena en honor a la reina, e invitó a la tropa entera de reconocimiento a pasar un buen rato en su casa.

Bernard Astor es un hombre muy blanco, rubio y corpulento, no refiriéndose así a una gran musculatura; sino más bien a una gran humanidad. De mediana de edad, quedándose calvo, pero aún con mucha vitalidad. Su esposa Gretchen Astor, posee una abundante cabellera pelirroja, así como un semblante cariñoso, y un cuerpo muy adecuado para ser la mujer del comerciante más rico de la región y la madre de seis hijos.

Los hijos del matrimonio pululaban asombrados entre la tropa, e incluso algunos niños se atrevían a pedirles a algún soldado que les mostrara de favor una de sus cuchillas.

—Me hace muy feliz tener en mi hogar a su alteza—aseguró el rechoncho hombre sentado a la cabeza de la mesa; dónde se sentó después de que Historia agradeciera el gesto de que él se lo ofreciera, pero tuvo que declinar la oferta por respeto a los mayores. —Y me da un enorme gusto, saber que una criatura tan encantadora es nuestra reina, una persona que realmente se preocupa por el pueblo, lucha por él y come con él—se levanta con algo de dificultad para proponer un brindis—¡larga vida a la reina Historia!—rugió alzando la copa por encima de su casi calva cabeza, siendo coreado al instante por su familia y los soldados. —Ahora mujer…que los criados traigan la cena—señaló dándole una nalgada cariñosa en el amplio trasero a su esposa, haciendo que ésta se apresurara a llamar a los criados.

Todos sonrieron hacia el familiar trato, y los niños presentes comenzaron a discutir entre ellos sobre lo primero que se servirían. Cabe decir que las conversaciones de los soldados no distaban mucho de la de los infantes.

—Por cierto, me importa muy poco si no habían tenido comida de verdad en meses, comerán como lo gente y no como animales…al que haga algún desorden lo mandaré a comer avena con los caballos—amenazó con poca paciencia el capitán Levi, anticipándose al comportamiento de trogloditas de sus subordinados, y en especial al de la chica patata, a la cual observó con gran énfasis.

—Es muy agradable ser bien recibidos en una casa, por gente que de verdad se alegran de tenernos aquí—expresó Armin con calidez, disfrutando de la cerveza que le había sido entregada. No era muy fanático del alcohol, pero agradecía el poder probarla en ocasiones como éstas.

—¡Señores!—aulló empapada en lágrimas Sasha llamando la atención de los anfitriones, así como del resto de comensales—¡que los dioses los bendigan por darnos está dicha!—completó la castaña aún sin creer del todo que en sus manos tenía una pierna de pollo y en su plato quedaban grandes pedazos de carne de cerdo. Al instante el comedor estalló en risas, no dando crédito a tanto dramatismo.

—Pero que adorable jovencita—aseguró Gretchen, siendo secundada por un asentimiento por parte de su marido.

Por su parte Mikasa comía con tranquilidad su ración, disfrutando de la variedad del festín. Eren también comía con relativa calma, aunque no con tanta elegancia como la chica de cabello carbón.

La noche envejecía con notable tranquilidad, pasando por alto algunas risas medianamente alcoholizadas, así como una que otra palabrota al volcar por error su vaso de vino. No obstante, la jovialidad murió en el instante en que el capataz entró al salón azotando la puerta con una cara de terror.

—¡Una de las bodegas se está quemando señor Astor!—aulló el hombre corriendo hacia su jefe, mientras que el aludido se alzó de la mesa tirando la silla. —¡Han sido bandidos!—se adelantó a la pregunta obvia—uno de los vigilantes los sorprendió robando la mercancía y lanzaron las antorchas hacia las cajas de madera y huyeron—completó con los ojos desorbitados, aunque intentando mantener la calma.

Un chillido ahogado se escuchó en medio del sepulcral silencio, cortesía de Gretchen que se llevó las manos a la boca. Astor se tornaba cada vez más rojo de la ira, y sin pensarlo emprendió marcha hacia el desastre.

—¿Ya están los hombres apagando el incendio?, ¡envía a algunos guardias a buscar a esos bastardos y llama a las tropas estacionarias; tengo la sospecha de que aún se encuentran en la propiedad!—ordenó a gritos, sin detenerse. No pudo decir nada más cuando se percató que tanto Hanji como Levi se encontraban junto a la puerta, con miradas serias.

—Envíe a sus hombres a sofocar el incendio e intentar salvar mercancías, nosotros le apoyaremos con la caza de esos infelices—aseguró la comandante colocándose los googles preparándose para el movimiento.

El hombre los observó con asombro, pero luego con agradecimiento. Y se apresuró a cambiar las órdenes y desaparecer prontamente por la puerta. Los soldados se alzaron de la mesa y corrieron hacia su capitán.

—Los nuevos se van a apoyar a la bodega, el resto síganos—el saludo oficial, fue la respuesta que éstos dieron y se apresuraron a salir del salón. Los últimos criados que quedaron en el lugar, también siguieron sus pasos para ir a apoyar al incendio, y dejaron sola a la señora Astor y sus hijos en el silencioso comedor, sólo con el ruido de fondo de los gritos de los peones y los relinchos de los caballos.

—Niños, manténganse cerca y ayúdenme por favor a alzar la mesa—pidió la mujer tomando algunos platos y poniéndolos uno encima del otro. —Giselle, trae el canasto de la cocina por favor—llamó, pero al no escuchar respuesta se giró a ver a su prole. — ¿Dónde está Giselle?—preguntó perdiendo un poco la paciencia, a lo que los niños se observaron entre ellos, para después buscar en el salón y sus alrededores; pero no, solo eran cinco. — ¡Helga ve a buscar a las habitaciones!—ordenó la madre intentando calmarse, pero sintiendo un acongojo terrible en el pecho; la niña obedeció y sus hermanos la apoyaron buscando por toda la casa a grito pelado.

Después de un par de minutos, los pequeños volvieron al salón dejando caer una pesada realidad.

_Giselle, la hija mayor de los Astor no estaba en la casa…_

_.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

—Qué mala elección hicieron esos ladrones al atracar esta propiedad con nosotros dentro—señaló con soberbia Jean con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, siendo secundado por Connie.

—¡Braus!, busca un rastro—ordenó el capitán sin muchos miramientos, sorprendiendo a la castaña con tal petición.

—Con lo que me encanta ir de caza—musitó por lo bajo Sasha sonriendo de una manera muy cercana a la demencia, produciéndole un escalofrío a Historia; para apremiar al caballo aún más para llegar al frente al instante.

—Malnacidos, con tantos problemas de desabasto que hay y esos desgraciados vienen a quemar las pocas bodegas que hay, cuando los atrapemos…—gruñó molesto el chico de los ojos verdes, recibiendo un sonido de asentimiento por parte de sus inseparables amigos.

Los caballos les habían ayudado bastante en sortear la distancia que les separaban de los malhechores, pero al entrar a un pequeño bosque se encontraron con un problema.

—El rastro cambia aquí, los bandidos decidieron separarse; deben haber sospechado una persecución—indicó la cazadora, controlando un tic nervioso en su rostro.

—¿Sabes cuantos son?—preguntó la comandante con sequedad.

—No puedo estar muy segura, pero calculo que no más de diez—señaló con incomodidad. —Andan lento por el cargamento que traen sus caballos, y también la carreta con la mayor parte de las cosas robadas siguió por el campo, así que debería ser fácil darles alcance—completó con ansiedad de continuar, más bien daba la impresión de que ella era un perro de caza enloquecido por perseguir una presa.

Ambos encargados se miraron y la científica se apresuró a hablar.

—Saben que los estamos siguiendo, y están apostando todo a escapar; es posible que la carreta vaya sola—especuló la científica entrecerrando los ojos. Los reclutas tragaron con disimulo, no les agradaba pelear con humanos y ésta situación daba a entender que se requeriría hacerlo. Ante la duda presente, fue Levi el que habló.

—Nos separaremos—señaló indicando a su caballo que se adelantara un poco—Hanji, Historia y Springer irán por la carreta; los demás entraremos al bosque, utilicen las bengalas verdes para avisar cuando hayan capturado a alguno, de preferencia vivos, pero si les causan problemas no duden en ejecutarlos.—los aludidos asintieron con energía—A los que van al bosque, utilicen el sistema tridimensional para mantenerse ocultos y sean precavidos, es muy posible que estén armados—después de escuchar las órdenes todos asintieron y se separaron a los lugares asignados apremiando a sus caballos.

—Cuídate Eren—murmuró la oriental, dirigiéndole una mirada tímida.

El aludido se sonrojó por la dulzura presente en la voz de la azabache, y suprimió el impulso de contestar algo grosero.

—Tú también Mikasa—musitó el castaño. —Armin, anda con cuidado—agregó apenado de no decirle nada a su amigo. El rubio sonrió de lado, y asintió despidiéndose de ambos. Al segundo golpearon las riendas y entraron al galope al bosque, separándose un buen tramo cada uno de sus compañeros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parecía algo irónico, pero fue Eren el primero en toparse con un bandido; aprovechándose de la oscuridad hizo uso de su equipo y subió a las copas de los árboles. El sujeto fue alertado por el ruido del corcel a sus espaldas, y quiso apremiar al suyo, pero era muy difícil para el animal acelerar entre tanta raíz y maleza. Por lo que no fue difícil para el titán cambiante llegar a él y tirarlo del caballo de una certera patada.

El hombre no supo ni de dónde le llegó el mocoso enfurecido que tenía sobre él, y tampoco pudo reaccionar ante la lluvia de golpes que le vino encima; por lo que no presentó resistencia cuando el castaño lo ató y amordazó. Al terminar su trabajo, Eren sacó la bengala adecuada de su cinturón y se cubrió el oído con cuidado, sonrió satisfecho; estas basuras no representarían ningún problema para sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikasa estaba atenta a cualquier sonido en el oscuro bosque, le desagradaba la sensación de soledad; aunque mentalmente se hizo la puntualización de que era una ventaja, ya que así no tendría que preocuparse por la seguridad de nadie más.

Le inquietaba que no se encontraban demasiado lejos del término de la propiedad de los Aston, y de seguir así los sujetos llegarían a la ciudad y casi podrían dar por perdida la captura de los malnacidos. Pero fue un sonido el que la alertó y la hizo parar al instante a su caballo.

—¡Suélteme…!—aquel chillido desesperado le heló la sangre a la mujer, así que al instante se bajó de su montura y se aproximó hacia el lugar de dónde provino el grito.

—¡Cállate condenada mocosa!—la voz cavernosa del hombre solo fue un aviso, antes del tremendo golpe que le metió a la niña en la boca, sacándole al instante lágrimas. La soldado entrecerró los ojos, notando los rasgos familiares…rememorando.

El cabello pelirrojo recogido en una trenza; aunque ahora deshecha, y su vestido amarillo, ahora lleno de lodo…la acababa de ver en la cena de los Aston. Era la hija mayor, no recordaba su nombre pero si quien era.

—¿Para qué me quieren?, ya se llevaron muchas cosas—lloriqueó la pequeña revolviéndose en el piso, a lo que el sujeto respondió alzándola por los cabellos ignorando sus chillidos de protesta.

—Tus viejos son asquerosamente ricos, así que pediremos un rescate acorde por su…preciosa hija—explicó el secuestrador atreviéndose a pasar su callosa mano por la blanca mejilla de la niña, haciéndola temblar hasta los huesos.

—¡Ellos pagarán lo juro!, pero no me lastime…—suplicó la menor, echándose hacia atrás, casi como deseando incrustarse en el árbol a sus espaldas.

El sujeto se levantó dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva desde su altura, para después echarse a reír, siendo interrumpido por una fuerte tos, probablemente debido a una enfermedad mal atendida. Al cabo de unos segundos, el hombre se compuso y se dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho para aclarar su desgastada voz.

—Pero claro que no te vamos a lastimar, tus papis pagarán por ti, pero nunca te verán regresar—aseguró el hombre disfrutando de la mueca llena de pánico de la niña—después de todo una pelirroja de diez años, piel blanca como la porcelana y ojos color miel se venderá muy bien en el mercado negro—explicó agachándose de nuevo a la altura de su víctima, que temblaba como conejo asustado. —No puedo dañar tan preciada mercancía—terminó volviendo a tomarla de los cabellos, para obligarla a levantarse.

—¡No…! , suélteme…—aulló la niña pateando e incluso arañando, pero no puedo hacer nada ante una nueva bofetada y una mordaza en la boca calló todos sus pedidos de auxilio.

Mikasa había visto suficiente, una expresión sombría había invadido su rostro y la ira la carcomía. Le parecía tan conocida la escena, tan dolorosamente parecida a sus recuerdos. De pronto Giselle desapareció de su vista, y en su lugar vio a una pequeña niña de cabello negro. Tomó las cuchillas con tanta fuerza, que incluso el metal del mango renegó por tal trato. Avanzó con sigilo entre las plantas, con tanta suavidad; que ni el viento la pudo igualar.

Parecía fácil, no era más que una bestia haciéndose pasar por un ser humano. Era simple porquería, no obstante esa porquería sostenía a la niña muy cerca de sí, por lo que utilizar las cuchillas quedaba fuera de las opciones. Dio un paso más, colocándose atrás del hombre, y éste ni siquiera sospechaba…

La chica sacó el cuchillo de asalto que guardaba en su cintura y sonrió con sadismo.

_Y fue ahí donde todo salió mal._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¡Hola!

Sé que me van a decir que que poca madre, que no actualizo desde Abril, pero en mi defensa anduve de voluntariado en Colombia por casi dos meses, y de regreso me esperaba un examen de recuperación…y luego entré de nuevo a la universidad y bueno…un rollo. Ya tenía la idea del capítulo pero me faltaba escribirlo…casi nada ¿verdad?

Siento mucho dejarles así con la intriga, pero ya me estaba quedando muy largo el capítulo y la verdad es que no me gusta que queden taaaan largos. Por eso lo paré ahí. Les dejo a su imaginación de momento que sucederá, déjenme por favor comentarios; me encantaría escuchar teorías.

Prometo ya no demorar mucho con la actualización.

Besos…


	3. Aún a la distancia escucho tu palpitar

A pesar de ser obvio, dejo por aquí el descargo de propiedad. Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, y esta historia es realizada sin ánimos de lucro, solo con el fin de entretener.

* * *

_Aún en la distancia, percibo tu palpitar_

* * *

"_No te observo porque no confíe en mi memoria, puesto que te conozco de principio a fin, sino porque cada sonrisa o gesto me hace recordar porque eres tan especial para mí."_

* * *

Estaba tan cerca del infeliz que incluso temía que el desagradable olor del sujeto se le quedara impregnado en la ropa, aprovechando que el hombre se encontraba muy entretenido buscando someter por completo a su víctima; Mikasa estaba preparada para realizar el golpe mortal. No obstante, un crujido de hojas a sus espaldas la alertó, y casi por una acción sobrenatural se precipitó hacia un lado, evitando el rifle que buscaba golpearla.

¿De dónde demonios había salido ese otro malnacido?

El hombre renegó su mala suerte, alertando a su compañero al instante de la presencia de la peligrosa intrusa. El primer hombre arrastró a la niña entre ahogados berridos, hasta colocarse en una posición segura a la par del otro.

—Mierda, casi no la cuento—murmuró el secuestrador mirando de reojo a su acompañante—te debo una Norbert—agradeció con torpeza.

No obstante el otro no sonaba tan patético como el anterior, y eso le preocupaba en demasía a Mikasa. No era estúpido, y eso podría resultar un problema, en algún otro momento no le preocuparía, pero con el peligro constante de la presencia de la niña Astor; la soldado sabía que su tarea repentinamente se complicaba.

—Cierra la boca Fred, esta perra es de cuidado—gruñó el aludido sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica notando su chaqueta inconfundible. —Así que estamos frente a una soldado de la última esperanza de la humanidad—silbó al final para complementar el deje de sarcasmo que imprimió en sus palabras.

—Maldita sea—

—Y no sólo eso, mírala con atención Fred…—ordenó el sujeto. El otro obedeció a la primera sin rechistar. Mikasa lo observaba con creciente ira, mientras la pequeña pelirroja no dejaba de retorcerse bajo el agarre doloroso del bandido, negándose a rendirse.

—Es una zorra linda, pero tiene los ojos algo pequeños para mi gusto—señaló el infeliz burlándose con descaro de la chica. El hombre de la barba escupió dando un resoplido con poca paciencia.

—Que va a saber un montañero como tú, que me ahorquen si no reconociera una oriental cuando la veo—explicó manteniendo el rifle con firmeza. Un vacío en el pecho de la morena comenzó a incomodarle, el secuestrador realizó un silbido de asombro y luego procedió a carcajearse.

—Mira que suerte tuvimos esta noche Norbert, tenemos dos hembras valiosísimas para el mercado negro—.

Esta vez el hombre de cabello oscuro y barba de candado no respondió. Solo se limitó a quitar el seguro a su rifle, y a apuntarle con mayor precisión. Mikasa tragó con lentitud, se encontraba en tremenda desventaja, sabía que sus compañeros iban retrasados a comparación de ella, así como que sería un milagro si alguno los encontrara debido a la poca luz que la luna en cuarto menguante proporcionaba. Apretó con fuerza su cuchillo de asalto, pensando que esa era su mejor opción en ese momento.

—Ni se te ocurra perra—amenazó el del rifle notando sus intenciones. — ¡Norbert!, muéstrale de lo que somos capaces…—el corpulento hombre obedeció alzando a la pequeña del cuello, comenzando a estrangularla.

La recluta empezó a temblar de la desesperación, debido a que la preocupación por la chiquilla le carcomía las entrañas. La niña arañaba las manos del sujeto y pataleaba con ahínco buscando deshacerse del agarre de su agresor, pero las lágrimas de dolor no dejaban de salir de sus casi desorbitados ojos.

—Adelante señorita, se supone que ustedes ofrecieron sus corazones para la protección de la humanidad—expresó con sorna el hombre armado.

—¡Date prisa perra!, no quiero maltratar más la mercancía—gruñó el sujeto corpulento de cabello rubio.

Mikasa contuvo la respiración, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago. Una parte de sí se quería mostrar egoísta, no quería revivir la horrible sensación de ser traficada, pero la visión horrorosa de la niña siendo torturada le partía el alma. Admiró que la pelirroja, a diferencia de ella en antaño, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por defenderse, no como ella que tuvo que aprender de Eren.

Alguien así merecía una oportunidad.

_Y merecía su sacrificio…_

—Si me entrego la dejarán ir a ella—sentenció la azabache, observando con alivio como el infeliz accedió a bajar a la niña y le permitió respirar de nuevo aunque fue atacada después por una fuerte tos.

El sujeto bajó el arma, sonriendo de lado. Le dio un codazo a su compañero, y con precaución se comenzaron a acercar a la morena. Mikasa era consciente de que la presencia de ese hombre le evitaría escapar, pero si lograba que la pequeña escapara ella ya tendría más libertad de acción para huir después.

El hombre de la barba se apresuró a apresarle las manos, y de un golpe la hizo soltar su cuchillo de asalto. No obstante la chica no estaba segura de que estuvieran dispuestos a dejar ir a la niña, por lo que se mantuvo firme ante el jaloneo del sujeto.

—Suéltala—ordenó la joven.

En respuesta, el sujeto le dio un golpe en el estómago e intentó someterla con toda su fuerza y humanidad. A su vez el otro hombre acudió a su ayuda, aunque de manera torpe porque aún tenía que sostener a Giselle del brazo. Fue en medio de ese forcejeo, que la voluntad de la pelirroja de salvarse volvió, y en medio de fuertes mordidas en el brazo, patadas y arañazos consiguió zafarse del agarre de aquel malnacido e inmediatamente salió corriendo.

—Maldita mocosa, cuando te agarre…—no obstante la intervención de un fuerte golpe de Mikasa lo hizo cambiar de opinión, ya que se dio cuenta que de irse su camarada se vería en grandes problemas para poder controlarla. En ese instante la morocha vio su oportunidad de escapar, en medio de golpes y revolcones por el suelo consiguió zafarse del sujeto y recuperar su cuchillo.

No obstante, no contó que la amenaza del rifle volvía, esta vez recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su cabeza con él, apagando todas las luces y forcejeos, sumiéndola en la inconciencia.

Giselle corría como nunca en su vida, odiándose por haber tenido que dejar a la señorita atrás. Pero estaba segura que si lograba huir, podría hacer algo por ella. Entonces en medio de su desesperación, logró escuchar el suave relincho del caballo que sospechó pertenecía a su salvadora.

Prácticamente voló hacia él, escuchando con pánico como el hombre que la había secuestrado le gritaba improperios cada vez más cerca. Por lo que ni siquiera consideró que quizás el animal no accedería a dejarla subir.

No obstante por gracia divina, el equino respondió a sus súplicas y emprendió una rápida huida hacia dónde la niña lo dirigía.

.-.

—Maldita sea Norbert, la condenada mocosa escapó—renegó enfurecido el corpulento hombre, pateando piedras a su camino.

—No importa, esta preciosura vale por veinte de esas—señaló dándole una nalgada a la chica, con una sonrisa satisfecha, para después apretar con más ahínco una desgarbada cuerda en los delgados brazos de la morena; así como afianzaba el amarre a sus pies y cuello para evitar cualquier intento de fuga.

— ¿No te parece un poco exagerado tanto amarre?—cuestionó el sujeto, pensando en que a los compradores no les agradaría una mujer llena de moretones y marcas de cuerdas.

—Se nota que no eres muy observador Fred, esta zorra me hizo batallar para someterla como si estuviera peleando con tres sujetos, es una soldado y se nota que de las buenas, no pienso arriesgarme a que se nos escape y nos corte el cuello—indicó terminando de poner una mordaza apretada en la boca de la chica, y finalizando su tarea al colocarle una bolsa de tela en la cabeza.

Ante esa respuesta, Fred tragó duro recordando que de no haber sido por la intervención de su compañero, ahorita estaría bien tieso. Por lo que ya no replicó y procedió a tomar el bulto que ahora era la soldado en su hombro y la subió a su caballo, para evitarse situaciones de que al imbécil se le pasara la mano.

Fue así que ambos continuaron con la huida, sabiendo que ahora más que nunca tenían el tiempo de escapar contado, y que a sus compañeros bien podían llevárselos el demonio.

.-.

Eren se sentía profundamente incómodo, aunque suponía que era debido a la incertidumbre de no saber si sus compañeros había conseguido atrapar a todos los delincuentes. Aun así se había dado prisa en llevar a sus dos prisioneros a la granja de los Astor, en dónde esperaba poder tener buenas noticias.

Al llegar fue Sasha y el grupo de Hanji quien le dio la bienvenida, notando que tenían tres prisioneros, dándole para pensar que solo restaban unos pocos más. Confiaba en que sus compañeros del bosque hayan conseguido atraparlos a todos.

Pero fue a la llegada del capitán, Jean y por último de Armin que el castaño comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Por lo que el rubio no dudó ni un instante en acercarse a él para calmarlo.

—Tranquilo Eren…Mikasa ya no debe de tardar—expresó el chico dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

—¿Quién está preocupado?, yo no…—respondió con algo de enfado el chico, recordándole a Armin que aún no era tan maduro como para reconocerlo—yo sé que ella es la mejor soldado de la tropa, obviamente ella ha de ser quien más prisioneros traerá—completó sorprendiendo con eso al estratega, que se limitó a asentir.

—¡Señores!—al instante la tropa se giró hacia dónde venían corriendo los señores Astor, fueron Hanji y Levi quienes se aproximaron a ellos para ahorrarles tanta caminata.

—¿Pudieron sofocar el fuego señor Astor?—preguntó con amabilidad la comandante, asustándose cuando la señora se lanzó casi sobre ella.

—¡Esos malditos se llevaron a mi bebé!—chilló la mujer casi fuera de sí. Fue ahí cuando todos les prestaron atención, entendiendo que fue un error suponer que tal desesperación era debido a sus bienes materiales.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó con seriedad la castaña. Sosteniendo con firmeza a la mujer madura, aunque fue relevada después por el marido de ésta.

—Es posible que Giselle se encontrara dando de comer a los conejos en el patio de atrás durante el atraco, creemos que esos malnacidos la raptaron para cobrar un secuestro—explicó con rabia desmedida el hombre.

Se hizo el silencio entre la tropa, no era secreto para nadie que fue muy difícil encontrar a los bandidos, y con ésta nueva información entendían que se les escaparon algunos.

—En este mismo instante volveremos al bosque, aunque confío en que la tardanza de Ackerman es debido a que se topó con ese problema—todos se apresuraron a subir a sus caballos, ahora con la intención de apoyar a su compañera en la búsqueda de los bandidos restantes.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, un relincho conocido los alertó, calmando un poco la preocupación de castaño. Pero toda tranquilidad se les fue a los pies a los presentes, cuando notaron que en el corcel no venía ocupado por la muchacha de cabello azabache, sino por la pequeña Astor.

Sus padres corrieron desesperados a su encuentro, no dándole tiempo a la pequeña de bajar, sino que fue Bernard quien la bajó del equino y la encerraron en un abrazo lleno de alivio.

—Hijita mía—sollozó Gretchen aún sin poder creer la suerte de que volviera. Al instante ambos padres repararon en los grandes moretones que traía la pequeña en sus brazos, pero sobretodo en el rostro y una huella de manos en su delgado cuello.

—Esos hijos de puta…—gruñó enfurecido el patriarca.

No obstante, la niña tenía una mayor urgencia, por lo que al notar que los compañeros de su salvadora se encontraban a su alrededor corrió a prenderse de la capa del capitán.

—¡Tienen que ayudar a la señorita de cabello negro!—suplicó, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, sangre y lodo. —Ella se entregó para que me dejaran ir, ¡la quieren vender como esclava!—para Eren fue como si volviera a vivir lo que el día que la conoció, no podía ser que la historia se estuviera repitiendo.

_¡No podía ser que volviera a sufrir lo mismo de antes!_

— ¿En dónde estaban?, ¿para dónde se fueron?—preguntó fuera de sí el titán cambiante, sin preocuparse si podía asustar a la pequeña.

— ¡En la frontera este de la propiedad!, escuché que el sujeto planeaba entrar de inmediato a la ciudad para perderse entre la multitud—explicó la niña desesperada, esperando que sus direcciones sean lo suficientemente adecuadas.

— ¿Cuántos eran?—preguntó esta vez Hanji, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su recluta para calmarlo.

—Dos…uno se llama Fred es gordo y de cabello rubio—explicó intentando recuperar el aliento y contener los sollozos—el otro se llama Norbert, es el más malo, es muy grande, de cabello negro y barba—completó tocando con cuidado su cuello.

— ¿Alguna otra información?—preguntó con suavidad la comandante, intentando no ser tan dura con la pequeña.

—Pues…—intentó hacer memoria.

— ¡Suficiente!—aulló el castaño asustando a todos en el proceso—no perderé más tiempo—subió a su caballo y sus compañeros le siguieron al acto.

—¡Espere!, dijeron que ella era oriental, creo que con eso querían decir que pagarían mucho más dinero por ella—musitó apenada, llena de vergüenza de lo que acababa de decir.

Eren no se atrevió ni a mirarla, sin saberlo le estaba pasando lo mismo que le ocurrió a Mikasa, le recordó a ella. Como aquel día en que la conoció, y la salvó. Sin esperar nada más, el chico apremió a su caballo y tomó el camino hacia la ciudad, siendo su ejemplo imitado por casi toda la tropa, con excepción de los dirigentes, a los que Bernard les hizo una seña de que le permitieran un segundo. Gretchen se apresuró a levantar en brazos a su hija, sin importarle que con diez años era un poco complicado su proceder y se alejó con rapidez dando gracias que su hija estuviera a salvo en sus brazos.

—En éste instante enviaré el aviso a las tropas estacionarias, y cuentan con todos mis peones para ayudarles en la búsqueda de su compañera, estamos en eterna deuda con ustedes…—el buen hombre estaba profundamente conmovido por la capacidad de sacrificio que esa chica había demostrado por su hija, y estaba dispuesto a pagar con creces ese favor.

Levi le dirigió una mirada a Hanji, y ésta asintió. Siendo así el cabo también se apresuró a alcanzar a sus compañeros, siendo la comandante la encargada de coordinar a los miembros de la finca para el apoyo en la búsqueda.

.-.

Al rubio le costó muchísimo trabajo alcanzar a su amigo, ya que éste apremiaba a su caballo como poseído, y se veía que no pensaba claramente.

—Eren…por favor…—empezó el chico.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirme que me calme Armin!, que estoy que me lleva el carajo…—replicó enfurecido el muchacho, manteniendo la mirada fija en el camino.

—Hey—llamó su atención Levi al colocarse a la par—confío en que Ackerman podrá mantenerse a salvo hasta que la encontremos, háganlo ustedes también—expresó con serenidad en el rostro, aunque internamente se encontrara intranquilo.

El chico de los ojos esmeralda, no respondió nada. Permaneció en silencio, implorando mentalmente que no le pasara nada. No evitando sentirse impotente y aterrado de que los infelices esos lleguen a salirse con la suya; y la vendan…

Tragó horrorizado, no queriéndose imaginar las atrocidades que algún viejo pervertido le pudiera hacer a ella.

_A su familia…_

.-.

No veía nada, se encontraba boca abajo y el dolor e inmovilidad en sus extremidades le indicaban que se encontraba muy bien atada. Su cuerpo mostró un ligero temblor, al resentir el estiramiento incómodo de sus músculos, así como la superficie dura en la que se encontraba que le lastimaban los moretones que le ocasionó ese malnacido.

—Creo que ya despertó Norbert—indicó el sujeto de voz rasposa y trabajosa, alertando a Mikasa de la presencia de esos malditos. Intentó forzar las ataduras, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo frustraste al notar que ni siquiera con su fuerza por encima del promedio conseguía liberarse. Escuchó una risa sardónica que la enfureció, haciéndola morder con fuerza el apretado trapo entre sus dientes.

Unos pasos fueron la respuesta, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina de una manera dolorosa a la prisionera. A pesar de no ver nada, cada átomo de su cuerpo sentía cada vez más cerca el cuerpo de ese ser humano que tanto odio le merecía. Pero no fue hasta que sintió el paso de su mano acariciándola desde la rodilla hasta la nalga que se vio envuelta en un profundo vórtice de asco y desesperación.

Norbert río sonoramente al notar la reacción de la chica, y la permitió alejarse con torpeza arrastrándose de una forma que se imaginaba era muy dolorosa. Sin perder la calma avanzó los escasos dos pasos que la chica había conseguido alejarse y la tomó por el cinturón obligándola a regresar sin miramientos hasta debajo de sus pies. Le gratificaba con demasía escuchar los casi imperceptibles resoplidos de su víctima, así como observar como su respiración se había vuelto errática y tensa.

Se hincó colocando sus rodillas a los costados de ella y le quitó el saco de la cabeza con cuidado, sabiendo que muy posiblemente eso molestaría más a la mujer y se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla; siendo su acción correspondida con un pobre intento de alejarse. Dejo caer su peso sobre la espalda de la soldado, disfrutando de la sensación de tensión de sus músculos debajo de él.

Mikasa estaba sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la necesidad de llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de rabia, impotencia y miedo. Buscó en vano soltarse de sus ataduras, sin importar que las cuerdas estuvieran tan apretadas que no le permitieran siquiera moverse, se retorció como gusano y mordió con fuerza la mordaza. Era demasiado para ella, ese infeliz pervertido se estaba excitando con esto y no podía hacer nada para defenderse; sólo morir de asco con la sensación del falo del hombre sobre su espalda baja.

—¿La vas a violar Norbert?, maldita sea harás que baje mucho de precio—refunfuñó el sujeto gordo aventando una botella de cristal contra la pared, volviéndola añicos. El aludido resopló enfadado, restregándose un poco sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que sea virgen?—

—Eres un imbécil, recuerda que los soldados se alistan desde mocosos, es casi seguro que lo sea—replicó el otro acercándose a él amenazadoramente—la venderemos como si lo fuera, pero no se podrá hacer si está llena de marcas de que la forzaste animal—para Mikasa eso fue un pequeño alivio, el hombre se levantó maldiciendo por lo bajo y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Maldita sea Fred, ya quiero que amanezca para poder ir a venderla y pagarme una buena ramera—gruñó el hombre intentando quitarse las ganas con el agrio sabor de su cigarrillo barato.

—Nos la vamos a ver canutas para venderla en lo que vale, con eso de que tiene el cabello corto y una cicatriz en la cara—escupió cruzándose de brazos—al menos me alegro de que no le hayas golpeado el rostro—acotó alcanzando otra cerveza.

—Hablas mucho, pero no fue a mí a quien casi le corta el cuello cual cerdo—rebatió el otro con sorna, disfrutando del gruñido de protesta de su compañero. —Pásame una—pidió, riéndose al notar los malos modos de Fred.

.-.

—¡No es posible!—exclamó enfurecido el titán cambiante, apretando con fuerza las manos hasta volver sus nudillos blancos. Su grito retumbó por todo el edificio de la policía, logrando un ambiente tenso entre todos los presentes.

—Eren…sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que ser pacientes—aseveró con algo de incomodidad, puesto que sabía lo que tenía que estarle costando al chico controlarse.

—¡Y una mierda!—bramó mirando con rabia a todos los presentes, pero sobre todo a los miembros de la guardia estacionaria y la policía militar. —¡Como ustedes no son a los que van a vender como un animal!—todos tragaron apenados, Historia miraba al chico profundamente afectada, sintiéndose realmente mal por él.

—Comandante…le pido que por favor controle a su subordinado—inquirió con fastidio el capitán de la policía militar. Eren bufó indignado, pero antes de decir nada Hanji respondió.

—No pediré que lo entienda, pero Mikasa es uno de los miembros más importantes de la legión de reconocimiento, y claramente muy especial para nosotros—el hombre guardó silencio, aún con el fastidio, pero se contuvo de decir algo más—esperar hasta el amanecer es algo que nos preocupa profundamente, por lo que le solicito que inmediatamente cree un cerco a las entradas y salidas de la ciudad, no podemos correr ningún riesgo—expresó la científica observando con seriedad al hombre.

—No creo que entienda que no puedo hacer eso, infringiríamos la libertad de tránsito de los ciudadanos además de que necesito recibir una orden directa desde mi superior, y esa podrá llegar hasta mañana—honestamente no se le veían grandes ganas de apoyar, por lo que muchos a estas alturas deseaban callarle la boca al mentecato ese de un golpe, pero se contenían por diplomacia.

—¿Qué otra orden puede ser más importante que la reina de las murallas?—declaró Historia aproximándose a los comandantes con autoridad y semblante duro. No fueron pocos los que se sorprendieron del mandato de la chica, pero fue Eren el que más se lo agradeció. Al instante al sujeto se le cayó el alma a los pies, y a gritos ordenó que cerraran las salidas de la ciudad.

—Haremos todo lo posible para que Mikasa regrese a salvo con nosotros Eren—manifestó la pequeña reina a su amigo, colocando su mano en la espalda buscando reconfortarle un poco. Éste no podía tranquilizarse con nada, ni siquiera torturando a los bastardos que capturaron obtuvieron información valiosa. Juraban que solo conocían al malnacido de Norbert, que no era de esa ciudad y que tampoco tenía residencia fija.

Armin estaba intranquilo. Aunque sospechaba que no se encontraba ni por asomo tan angustiado como su mejor amigo. Les había caído como cubetazo de agua fría que las tropas les dijeran que era imposible encontrarla de noche debido a que a estas horas todos los civiles se encontraban en sus casas. Después pusieron varias trabas para realizar una búsqueda de los sujetos mencionados, puesto que dijeron que las descripciones eran bastante genéricas. Y por último les dijeron que los sabuesos rastreadores se encuentran en una misión de campo, y que no volverán hasta el amanecer. Aunque consideraba que era lo mejor actuar al amanecer, porque las actividades comerciales no comenzarían hasta esa hora, e intuía que los traficantes buscarían encontrar un cliente; no pensaba decírselo a Eren y pecar de insensible.

Se acercó hacia su par de amigos, y sin más se sentó en el escalón en el que estaban. Y sin más se quedó en silencio, buscando acompañar a Eren en su pena.

_Y pensando la que sería su próxima estrategia…_

.-.

Claramente sus secuestradores estaban de un humor de los mil demonios. Después de que Fred salió al alba, regresó lanzando maldiciones contra todo ser viviente y en especial contra ella y sus _estúpidos_ amigos. Mikasa se regodeaba internamente de saber que sus compañeros la estaban buscando, y no dudaba en que la encontraran.

—Me dijo mi contacto que las salidas de la ciudad se encuentran condonadas, y que cada cargamento y vehículo es minuciosamente verificado. Al menos tenemos en nuestro beneficio que no han hecho público que buscan a una miembro de la legión, pero eso me dio para que pensar que comenzarán a cazarnos de nuevo—expresó el sujeto pateando una silla cercana con frustración.

Norbert no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, pero se dio el tiempo para caminar por la estancia y pensar.

—¿Le dijiste a tu contacto lo que tenemos?—preguntó paranoico. El otro lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, le pregunté si tenía clientes aquí o en el exterior que estuvieran interesados en algunas mujeres—explicó con fastidio. Aunque luego su cara cambió a una pensativa—tal vez podamos venderla aquí mismo…sé de un viejo pervertido que es rico y probablemente pague mucho dinero por ella por lo que es y lo que representa—aquella acotación llamó la atención de su compañero y se acercó con interés.

La azabache volvió a sentir aquella angustia que la acongojó toda la noche, pero esta vez con más intensidad; no le agradaba el tono confiado del sujeto.

—¿Quién?—

—Un viejo bastardo, que está bien parado en la policía militar, ya le he vendido con anterioridad—se carcajeó tomando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo—y tú sabes lo que los de la policía militar opinan de todos los de la legión de reconocimiento—completó encendiéndolo, sonriendo de lado.

Mikasa sintió que el alma se le desprendía del cuerpo. Si caí en manos de un miembro de las autoridades, era casi imposible que pudiera escapar. Sabía que entorpecerían el proceder de sus compañeros, y que su destino estaría sellado como esclava.

—Entonces no se diga más—murmuró realizando una mueca de satisfacción.

—¡Hilda ven acá!—aulló Fred sin mucha educación. La morena se sorprendió de que hubiera una mujer implicada en todo este asunto, pero pronto el semblante se le endureció de la rabia.

—¿Si querido?—preguntó una vocecilla temblorosa y tímida al fondo del salón. Ésta se apresuró en aproximarse al notar la seña que le hacía su marido de acercarse. Se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad, no muy delgada de cabello castaño largo y de grandes ojos tristes color avellana.

—Llévate a esa mocosa—ordenó de mal modo señalando el cuerpo maltrecho de la joven—ya sabes que hacer, y lava su uniforme—la mujer asintió y se acercó con pasos suaves a Mikasa. Por supuesto que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo realizar estas tareas, se sentía como servidor del infierno al hacerlo, pero…el golpe en su rostro aún dolía y le tenía suficiente miedo a su esposo como para hacer algo que pudiera molestarlo.

Levantó sin muchos problemas a la chica y la llevó al baño de abajo, que estaba acondicionado para estas actividades. La depositó con cuidado en el suelo, agradecía que la chica no pudiera hablar debido a la mordaza, ya la habían torturado muchas otras suplicándole ayuda o insultándola. No obstante la mirada de hielo de ella conseguía llenarla de escozor y culpabilidad.

—Lo siento mucho—murmuró con tristeza mojando un trapo con cloroformo, para después taparle la nariz y boca con éste. Le sorprendió como se resistió la azabache a desmayarse, pero todas tarde o temprano terminaban cediendo.

Cuando su cabeza cayó sin sentido, la mujer borró una lágrima de su propio rostro. Y después procedió a soltar las ataduras de la adolescente para poder darle el aseo que le indicaron, y curar en medida de lo posible las heridas que faltaban poco para estar en carne viva.

Siempre se sentía miserable cuando realizaba este ritual con cada mujer que caía en manos de su despreciable esposo y sus secuaces. No sabía porque le estaba afectando aún más atender a esta muchacha, no era por su corta edad, había tenido que preparar incluso a niñas de cinco años.

Quizás era que envidiaba su fortaleza y voluntad de nunca rendirse, algo que vio justificado al notar el escudo de las alas de libertad en su chaqueta.

_No pudo evitar pensar, que ella sería cómplice en el acto de arrancarle sus propias alas._

.-.

Cuando Mikasa despertó se encontraba en un salón lujoso, siendo sostenida en pie por uno de los traficantes, sus manos ya no estaban atadas con cuerdas, si no que con grilletes. Para su horror ya no portaba su uniforme, sino un vestido blanco tan corto que la hacía sentir desnuda. Buscó cubrirse el escote con los codos, pero su verdugo no se lo permitió.

—Vaya…ha despertado la belleza—aquella voz lujuriosa la hizo sentir enferma, pero más lo hizo la visión del viejo verde que tenía frente a ella. —Por supuesto que es una oriental, hacía décadas que no veía una—agregó relamiéndose, para después acomodarse correctamente en su silla que bien podría pasar por trono. Se trataba de un hombre algo gordo, que andaba rondando los cincuenta, ataviado de ropas muy finas.

Norbert sonrió con sorna, el viejo había picado. Ya sólo era cuestión de sacarle todo el dinero que pudieran.

—Y no sólo eso…—habló llamando de nueva cuenta la atención de su cliente—es una miembro de la legión de reconocimiento—ante esa declaración el hombre prácticamente abrió los ojos al máximo de la sorpresa. Sin muchas dilaciones se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la muchacha, observando el uniforme que portaba Fred en la mano que no la mantenía de pie.

—Ahora entiendo porque está tan encadenada, nunca pensé que podría adquirir una miembro de esa manada de bastardos, y mucho menos que sería tan linda y rara—murmuró maravillado, sin esperar permiso abrió el escote halter del vestido de la chica dejando al descubierto el pecho de la chica y procedió a tocarla con rudeza.

Mikasa nunca se había sentido más humillada en su existencia, intentó hacerse para atrás, alejarlo, golpearlo o lo que fuera, pero la forma en la que estaba encadenada no lo permitía. Tenía una varilla en su espalda, a la estaban unidos los grilletes desde las manos que tenía por encima de su cabeza, a los pies que tenía firmemente inmovilizados, apenas con una cadena muy corta que la separaba de ésta.

—¿Cuánto piden?—preguntó encantado con la chica, la hubiera comprado sólo con saber que era oriental y ver lo linda que era. Pero habían dado en el clavo que era mucho más valiosa por ser de esa maldita legión, por fin podría darles su merecido, aunque fuera una sola.

—Cinco mil piezas de oro—declaró con confianza Fred, notando la disposición que tenía el viejo.

A pesar de que le causó algo de ruido la elevadísima suma—una que nunca había pagado por una esclava, ni siquiera por un grupo—se encontraba tan contento y satisfecho, que afirmó con la cabeza haciéndole así una seña a su mayordomo que pagara tal cifra.

_Fue así como la joven sintió que perdía otro trozo de su alma. _

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que rodaron con prontitud por su rostro, a la vez que intentaba hacerles la tarea imposible a los guardias que buscaban trasladarla a la habitación que el viejo asqueroso indicó.

_La habían vendido…_

Y lo que era peor es que entendía que sería casi imposible que Eren la salvara.

_No lo podría volver a ver nunca, y después de lo que le haría este malnacido, creía que sería lo mejor porque no la aceptaría nunca más por haber sido mancillada…_

* * *

¡Hola!

Este capítulo me costó muchísimo trabajo escribirlo, puesto que quería darle la esencia de realidad que muchas veces la serie tiene. Sé que me dirán que me pasé tardándome tanto, pero espero que el contenido del capítulo les sea suficiente para perdonarme.

Espero con ansia sus comentarios, he prometido muchas veces no dejar en pausa tanto tiempo el fic, pero mi vida es muy complicada y con muchos altibajos. Además que me pone de los nervios cada manga que saca Isayama y me pregunto si tengo que cambiar algo en la historia.

Hasta ahora no he puesto nada de LevixHanji, pero les prometo que lo habrá en un futuro.

Besos…


End file.
